1. Field
The present invention relates to a rotary cam apparatus capable of moving an operation member so as to move an object to a desired location and return the object to an original location, and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus adopting the rotary cam apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rotary cam apparatus may move an operation member by using a rotary cam so as to move an object to a desired location and return the object back to an original location. An elastic force may be directly or indirectly applied to the operation member in a direction of contacting a profile of the rotary cam. The operation member may be moved to an opposite direction of the elastic force based on a rotating center of the rotary cam according to a rotating phase of the cam profile of the rotary cam to reach a separation location, and then, may approach the rotary cam again by the elastic force to reach an adjacent location. The operation member may repeatedly perform the operations.
If a rotating speed of the rotary cam is slow when the operation member approaches the rotary cam due to the elastic force, the elastic force may be gradually reduced and the operation member smoothly approaches the rotary cam. However, if the rotating speed of the rotary cam is fast, shocks generated due to a rapid change of the elastic force may be applied to the operation member and the object. If a shock is repeatedly applied, the rotary cam apparatus and a driving apparatus including the rotary cam apparatus may be damaged and may generate noise.
In a case of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus including an intermediate transfer member, a rotary cam apparatus for contacting/separating a cleaning member for cleaning the intermediate transfer member on/from the intermediate transfer member may be used. An operating shock of the rotary cam apparatus may generate noise and damage the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.